Such a method is required, for example, in ATM switching technology (asynchronous transfer mode) for switching networks wherein cells of a connection proceed through the switching network over different paths that usually have different transit times. What is thereby to be understood as a connection is both a virtual path as well as a virtual channel. A cell stream of a respective connection whose cells arrive at the input of the switching network with a strictly ascending sequence number will usually have lost this order at the output of the switching network because of the generally different running times through the switching network. Since a loss of the chronological order of the information is not permitted, the cells for each connection must be sorted such that the cell stream of the respective connection again has an ascending sequence number.